Castlevania Mystery Dungeon
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Dracula invades the Pokemon World, and without the Belmont's to stop him, victory is in his sights. Can Alucard stop him with the help of a certain Eevee and his Riolu partner? Contains minor violence. PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

This is my first fan-fic, so go easy on me. Hope you like this first chapter!

* * *

The moon hung high over the grassland, the cold wind blowing through the grass. With lightning quick speed a silhouette darted across the plain.

Emerging from the grass it revealed itself to be a Mightyena. He ran up to the top of a tall hill. He reared his head back and howled at the full moon, before continuing his run. He came to an abrupt stop when he realized he was running down a dirt path. He smiled revealing his impressive set of sharp teeth.

"Maybe I finally found a sign of civilization in this empty grassland." He thought.

He slowed to a slow walk. The path soon divided into three other paths, but he continued forward. Ahead he finally found signs of civilized life, but not what he was expecting. This town looked to be more like a village. It was smaller than any of the villages he had seen back in his world. The houses were in the shape of the strange creatures that inhabited this land, which disturbed him.

"Is this all there is of a settlement around here? These creatures are pathetic." He thought.

The Mightyena spit on the ground and kept walking. Another part of the town soon greeted him. He snarled at the hideous buildings. Coming across a pointed cliff, he stared out at the sky. A fine mist formed around the moon. A stairway leading underground caught his eye. He thought about going down, but then thought against it. Probably find something just as horrific as the rest of this land.  
Standing at the edge of the cliff, he pointed his muzzle to the ground and arched his back.

His whole body turned completely black before he instantly took the shape of a human. A pale-skinned human dressed in red and black attire. He threw his arms out to his side, staring straight into the mist.

"Come to me my Castle!" He bellowed. _"_Show yourself from within the mist, and emerge from the gates of Hell!"

The mist parted and the large menacing bastion that was Castlevania stood in its place, sitting on what looked like a piece of the earth that was forcefully uprooted.

"This will be easier than I thought," Count Dracula said out loud. "With no Belmont's to stop me, taking over this feeble land will be an easy task!"

Dracula held his arms above his head. His feet changed into a multitude of bats, continuing with his legs on up before he turned into a giant bat. Count Dracula flew up to the fortress, where he could begin his siege of the Pokemon World.


	2. Dimensional Scream Dream

_"Dracula, in the name of my mother, I will defeat you again!"_

_A repulsive creature with large red wings descended upon the blonde-haired man. It had three reptilian heads, and a single man in the center._

_"Behold my true form, and despair!!" the monster roared._

_A battle ensued between the two, with the man as the victor._

_"It is over father. Your reign of terror is over." _

_"Lisa, forgive me. Farewell Alucard, my son."_

_The winged monster burst into flames as it was engulfed in a bright light. It screeched in terror as its entire body was violently burned to pieces by the flames._

--

Eevee woke up in a cold sweat. He was still in the Sharpedo Bluff. He got to his feet and staggered over to the mouth of the cave. The roaring waves crashed against the rocks below, the sun just beginning to rise.

Eevee took a deep breath. That dream... Alucard... Dracula... Who are they? It seemed so real... Was it just a dream, or a Dimensional Scream? Eevee shook off the thought. It was too early for another Dimensional Scream.

"Eevee? Is everything okay?"

Eevee turned around. Riolu was awake, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms.

"Oh, I m okay Riolu. Sorry I woke you up."

Riolu shook his head. "It's alright." He stood up went over to Eevee, resting his arms on the rock. "Have a bad dream?"

"Sort of..." Eevee replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Riolu asked sincerely.

"No. Not right now."

Riolu ran his paw gently down Eevee's back. "Are you sure?"

Eevee stiffened under his touch. "What are you doing?"

Riolu quickly removed his paw. "I-I'm sorry." He said after realizing what he was doing.

Eevee decided to let it go. Just Riolu being friendly, that's all.

"Umm, I think we should go to the Guild and see if Wigglytuff has any news for us."

Riolu simply nodded.

--

When Eevee stepped outside he got that funny feeling that he became used to having.

"Oh no," he shuddered. "A Dimensional Scream..."

A light flashed before his eyes and he was looking at a human standing at the edge of Sharpedo Bluff. This human looked strange. Dressed in clothes of a more ancient time, he had a dark aura about him.

"Come to me my Castle! Show yourself from within the mist, and emerge from the gates of Hell!"

A castle materialized from within the mist. The man turned into a colony of bats and flew towards the castle.

Eevee broke into a sweat when it was over. That wasn't like any other Dimensional Scream he had before.

Riolu noticed his friend sweating. "Are you sure you re okay?"

Eevee nodded. "Yeah... yeah, I m okay." Riolu didn't buy it.

"I know that look on your face; the way you sweat, the way your... fur glistens from the wetness."

Eevee took a step back. "...Riolu? Are YOU okay?"

Riolu snapped himself out of it. "Anyway; did you have another Dimensional Scream?

Eevee nodded and explained what he saw.

"A human?" Riolu said. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Positive."

"I think that dream, whatever it was you had, is starting to get to you. You're beginning to see things."

Riolu walked towards Treasure Town. "Why is Riolu acting so strange?" Eevee wondered. "First he came on to me in the base, and now... that."

He didn't want to think about that.

- -

At Wigglytuff's Guild, everyone was gathered in front of Wigglytuff's room, but there was a din amongst the Guild members.

"This can't be possible!" Chimecho yelled.

"Are you sure the sentry's report was accurate?" Dugtrio said.

"Dugtrio you WERE the sentry!"

"Calm down everyone!" Chatot shouted over the clamor but he was ignored.

Wigglytuff stood there completely oblivious to the fighting around him. The Guild members continued arguing when Eevee and Riolu came down the ladder.

"Hey hey hey!!" Eevee hollered. "What's with all the arguing?"

Chatot flapped his wings rapidly. "Everyone let's just calm down!" he squawked. "Team Seeker is here!"

Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Chatot, what's going on?" Riolu questioned.

Chatot shifted his wings and sighed. "According to our sentry Dugtrio... A human was spotted in the plains."

- -

The Fearow dive bombed onto the armor-clad swordsman, who deflected it with his sword striking it across the beak.

"Be gone human!" It screeched. It flapped its wings swiftly sending up clouds of dust. The human blocked his face with his cape.

"Stop this!" the human yelled. "I am no adversary! I mean you no harm!"

"Liar!" the bird yelled back. "You're in league with the cloaked floating skeleton!"

The Fearow charged at him again, its beak pointed straight for his chest. The human guarded with his shield and the bird bounced back.

Knowing it was pointless to try to reason, he pulled out a glass jar of water.

"Here goes nothing." He said. Grasping the jar he pointed his hand towards the sky. "HYDRO STORM!!"

The sky became dark and a heavy shower of rain showered from the sky. Much to his surprise the bird withered in pain as the holy water made contact with its body, causing it to burn. The Fearow fell to the ground like a rock. The swordsman ran towards it and launched himself in the air. He lifted his sword above his head and stabbed the Fearow in the chest. It shrieked in pain before it slowly but eventually died.

He pulled his sword out of its chest and put it back in the sheath. The rain ceased and he looked up at the sunny sky. It had been a while since he saw the sun.

StanHe stood at the top of a hill to get a better view of the landscape. The castle was no where to be found. Dracula's Castle beckoned him, begging him to put an end to its master, while mocking him knowing he couldn't get to it, or even find it.

"I will destroy you, father." Alucard said. "I will make sure you do not harm this gentle land."

* * *

R&R! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed!


	3. My name is Alucard

There's more action and a little bit of violence in this chapter. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

"How could a human get here and not turn into a Pokemon like I did?" Eevee said.

"I don't know," Chatot replied. "And you're going to find out."

"Excuse me?" Eevee was confused.

"You and Riolu are going to find this human and find out what he wants."

"Are you crazy?!" Riolu cried. "He could be dangerous!"

"Watch your tongue Riolu!" Chatot flapped angrily. "None of us know anything about humans other than what Eevee told us. You guys are the only ones who can safely confront him. Do we have an understanding?"

"Chatot I-" Eevee started in protest.

"Do we have an understanding?" Chatot repeated.

"Yes..." Riolu and Eevee said simultaneously.

--

Alucard strolled down the dirt path cautiously, the hot sun beating down upon him. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he now wished that he hadn't worn his Alucard Mail and Twilight Cape. Alucard scraped the dried blood off his Alucard Sword. These creatures reacted so strangely to humans.

There was just one thing he was wondering: Where the hell is Castlevania? A large castle floating in the middle of the air shouldn't be too hard to miss. But the sky was empty.

He soon found a large rock and decided to take a rest. Climbing onto the rock he set his sword down on the rock and lay down beside it. He tucked his arms behind his head and looked up at the clear blue sky.

The "cloaked floating skeleton" the Fearow mentioned had to be Death. Maybe the creatures of this world already knew of the threat.

His thoughts began to wonder and he began to think of Maria and Richter. When they heard that he was leaving for another dimension, Maria was a little sad and upset to see him go, afraid that he might not come back. Richter was a little more understanding of the mission, being a Belmont after all.

"Just make sure you kill Dracula before you come back my friend." Richter had said.

After embracing his friends he departed.

What sounded like claws scraping against stone interrupted Alucard s thoughts. He sat up and listened carefully.

Silence.

Alucard grabbed his sword, pulled it out of its sheath and hopped off the rock. Walking slowly around the rock he looked for the source. Behind the rock there was nothing. He turned around and standing on top of the rock was a werewolf. It snarled before tackling and pinning him to the ground.

"Son of the Master!" It growled.

The lupine lunged and tried to bite Alucard's neck but the armor protected him. Alucard broke his arm free and punched it square across the muzzle. It yelped in pain and got off him to tend to its wound. Blood poured from its mouth and that's when Alucard remembered he was wearing his Jeweled Knuckles. Alucard jumped up and got in a battle stance. The werewolf wiped the blood from its mouth and spit out a few teeth.

"Stupid half-breed." It sneered. "Now you die."

The werewolf dashed at him and Alucard did the same and his fist made contact with its mouth again. The monster made no noise; its mouth too filled with blood which flowed freely. Alucard punched again, but the werewolf caught his fist. Alucard was spun around and thrown to the ground, next to his sword.

The werewolf stomped over to him. Alucard pulled out his sword and blindly slashed at it, cutting its leg off right at the knee. The lupine screamed pain, grasping its slash wound as blood emptied onto the ground and it died within seconds.

Alucard stood and sheathed his sword. "It appears Dracula s monsters have already plagued this land." he said. "I need to find someone to guide me through this unfamiliar territory."

Through a small telescope Alucard was being watched by an Owl Knight. It wrote something down on a piece of paper, tied it with a string, and gave it to the golden owl that accompanied it. Clutching the note in its talons it flew away.

--

Riolu ran his paw across the sheets of paper on the bulletin board. If they were to find this human they might as well schedule some missions. Riolu found a good one:

"Help! I got mugged by a mean Sandslash!

Location: Waterfall Cave

-Lotad"

Riolu added the mission to the log. He climbed up the ladders and stepped outside the Guild where Eevee was waiting for him.

"Find one?" He asked.

"Well if we want to find this human it's a start. A Lotad was mugged by a Sandslash at the Waterfall Cave."

"Sounds too easy. Why didn't you pick a harder one?" Eevee said.

"Again, it's just a start." Riolu replied.

--

Riolu and Eevee burst through the waterfall into the cave. Eevee hated going through that waterfall; it made his fur sopping wet. He shook his body like a dog to rid his fur of the excess water, and then suddenly he became dizzy.

"Oh no, not another Dimensional Scream..."

The light flashed before his eyes and the vision came before his eyes.

"Let me go!" A Sandslash cried. "Don't hurt me!" A human had him pinned to the wall. A human? Could this be the human they are looking for?

"Foul scum!" the man yelled. "You do harm upon the weak, therefore you are a servant of Count Dracula! Prepare to die!"

The vision disappeared instantly. Count Dracula! The human! He recognized the human, both from his dream!

"Are you okay Eevee?" Riolu asked.

"I had another Dimensional Scream." Eevee said.

"Really? About what?"

First Eevee explained his dream, then the two Dimensional Screams.

"So you believe that the human we are looking for is the one you saw in your dreams, the one called Alucard? And someone named Dracula is involved in this?" Riolu reviewed.

Eevee nodded.

"Perplexing..." Riolu rubbed his forehead. "Well your Dimensional Screams have never been wrong, so I'll take your word on this.

--

The Sandslash counted the coins he stole from the Lotad. It wasnt a lot but it was worth it. He would hide in here until some geeky exploration team came to retrieve the money, and then he would beat them up and take refuge elsewhere. He was wanted for other petty crimes so he would choose some place far away where no law enforcement could touch him. As he round a corner something grabbed him and he has thrown against a wall, his coins scattering across the floor.

"You vile piece of garbage," A deep mysterious voice said. "Stealing from the weaker ones like a coward. You have no honor."

"What the hell...?" Sandslash stood up. An armor-clad human towered over him, a sword in hand.

"Who are you? What's your beef bud?" Sandslash scowled.

The man grabbed him by the neck, the incredible force of his grip tightening on his neck as he was pinned to the wall.

"Let me go!" Sandslash cried. "Don't hurt me!"

"Foul scum!" the man yelled. "You do harm upon the weak, therefore you are a servant of Count Dracula! Prepare to die!"

--

Eevee ears perked as he heard what sounded like a scream. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did." Riolu said.

"Someone help!" A distant voice yelled.

Eevee and Riolu ran towards the source of the noise, and found the Sandslash pinned to the wall.

Eevee gasped. This was just like his vision!

"What are you doing?" Riolu yelled at the human.

The man turned around, still holding Sandslash. He was the exact same man that Eevee saw in his dream!

"This is nothing for you to see little ones," the man said. "This monster is a servant of the evil that now roams these lands."

"Hey we're after that criminal too!" Riolu said.

"You? Please explain."

"We are the exploration team Team Seekers, and our current mission was to find that Sandslash you are holding and bring him to Officer Magnezone." Riolu explained.

"Interesting..." he said. "If that's the case then I shall accompany you to bring this wrongdoer to justice. Just gather up the coins he dropped."

Eevee and Riolu collected all of Lotad s stolen coins and the man went with them back to Treasure Town, carrying Sandslash by the neck the whole way.

In the Guild the human dropped Sandslash in front of Magnezone and the two deputies handcuffed him. Magnezone was speechless.

"So this is the human everyone was talking about." He said, mesmerized.

The man chuckled. "I guess everyone is aware of my presence."

"You have gotten a lot of attention." Riolu said.

"Here's your reward for taking this criminal in," Magnezone said to the two Pokemon.

"Actually Officer Magnezone," Riolu said. "He's the one who captured Sandslash." He pointed at the man.

"Oh. Well then here's your reward, then." Alucard held up his hand, shaking his head. "No rewards are necessary."

"What?" Magnezone was surprised. No one ever turned down rewards before.

"I only did what was to be done. No rewards are necessary for doing the right thing." He said.

If Magnezone had a mouth he would have smiled. "Alright then. Thank you, kind nobleman."

They hauled Sandslash away, who was cursing at the man until he was out of sight.

The man turned to the two Pokemon. "I must be going now." He turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" Riolu said. "Where are you going?"

"I have very important matters to attend to." He replied.

"But we have questions to ask you. We want some explanations."

The man opened his mouth to protest, but he remembered that he needs a someone to guide through this world. And he did owe them some explanations.

"Okay then." He said. "First let me introduce myself. I am-"

"Alucard." Eevee said suddenly.

"How did you know my name?" Alucard was surprised.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Riolu said.

"You see..." Eevee began.

"It's the human!!"

Chatot's voice rang through the Guild and all the Guild members came flooding into the room, surrounding Alucard.

"I guess I have A LOT of explaining to do." Alucard laughed.

--

The owl flew through the window and perched on the arm of the man who sat on the throne. He took the letter from its talons and let the bird go. He untied the letter and read it:

_Lord Dracula,_

_Young master Alucard has been spotted in the area after killing one of the werewolf sentries._

_He appears not to know the location of Castlevania._

_We are awaiting your orders sir._

Dracula smiled, and with a snap of his fingers the letter burst into flames and became ashes. He leaned his head against his fist.

"Death!" he called. "Come to me!"

Death materialized in front of the throne, bowing before him.

"What is your bidding my master?" Death said.

"My son Alucard has followed me here. He thinks he can stop my plans." Dracula chuckled slightly.

"Yes my lord. Do you want me to kill him?" Death asked.

"No. I want you to mess with him. Play a game with him. Guide him here. Give him hints to the castle's location."

"It will be done master." Death replied.

"I will send others to help you soon." Dracula said.

"Yes master." Death said, then he disappeared.

Dracula chuckled again. "This will be fun my son. Yes, this will be fun."

* * *

This chapter was a whole six pages long! I've got lots of ideas for the story!


	4. Where in the world is Castlevania?

It took Eevee and Riolu at least 30 minutes of explaining and 20 minutes of hiding to get the Guild members away from Alucard.

In the Sharpedo Bluff, Eevee and Riolu sat on their straw beds while Alucard sat on the edge of the mouth of the cave.

"So where are you from Mr. Alucard?" Riolu asked.

"I am from the Transylvania province of Romania, in a different dimension."

"Why did you come here? What is this evil that you are talking about?" Riolu asked.

Alucard sighed. "Well, it's a long story, but I'll explain:

"In my world, there is a man named Dracula, who was once the brilliant tactician Mathias Cronqvist. He declared war against God after his wife died, and became a vampire. Centuries later, he met my mother, and a because of a union that developed between them, she gave birth to me. Though I was born Adrian Farenheights Tepes, I changed my name to Alucard to signify that I opposed my father's beliefs. I defeated my father one year ago but he mysteriously came back to life, and came to this dimension. Without the Belmont Clan to stop him, he may succeed, but I won't let that happen."

"Wow. That's a lot of information." Eevee said.

"Eevee, you wanted to tell me something. Now, how did you know my name?" Alucard asked him.

Eevee to a deep breath. "Last night, I had this dream about you fighting Dracula."

"Really? Go on."

"Soon after that I had another vision where Dracula summoned a castle from within a cloud of mist."

"Castlevania…" Alucard said to himself.

"Then I had another vision about you threatening that Sandslash." Eevee continued.

Alucard chuckled at that last statement. "Hmm…."

"What does this all mean?"

"Eevee, you had the visions of the Time Gears, there removal from their hiding places, and of their return to the Temporal Tower, events that could have caused catastrophic events."

"Yeah?"

"Dracula's arrival and his plan to seize this world may have catastrophic results if he is not stopped. You must be destined to help me stop him. Therefore it is no coincidence that you are having these visions."

"…wow." Riolu simply said.

"If we are to stop Dracula than where would we find Castlevania?" Eevee asked.

Alucard stood up. "That's where I need you guys. I don't anything of this world's geography. Because you two are the heroes of this land, you can help."

"Alright then," Eevee said. "Where should we start looking for Castlevania?"

Alucard crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, the castle could be anywhere; on a mountain, in an underground cave, anywhere really, but it clearly is not in the sky. We'd also have to find any enemy base camps."

"Is this going to be…dangerous?" Riolu's inner fear was beginning to come back.

"I'd hope not. We should keep a low profile, and avoid any conflict, like I failed to do earlier," Alucard said, remembering his unfortunate meeting with the werewolf. "We don't want to anger any of Dracula's servants."

"What should we do if we meet any monsters?" Eevee asked.

Alucard smiled. "If we're together, stay close to me. If we're separated, then run and find a hiding place. When it looks like its safe, don't come out. Some of Dracula's monsters are crafty. Let me find you."

"Got it." Eevee said.

"You two know the land, so where should we look first?" Alucard asked them.

Riolu got an idea. "Maybe it's at Fogbound Lake. That area's big enough to house a giant castle."

"That's a great idea!" Eevee exclaimed. "Let's check there first."

The trio exited the base, headed for Fogbound Lake.

Unbeknownst to them, Death was listening in on their conversation. He chortled viciously as he floated above the mouth of the cave.

"Fogbound Lake huh?" Death said out loud. "How convenient. Alucard, you and your little friends may have an accident."

He laughed evilly then disappeared in a puff of smoke.


End file.
